


Another Day in Paradise

by CaitN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ever goes according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime during Season 7. No spoilers.

Dean's hunkered down in a darkened warehouse, gun in one hand, flashlight in the other. The rugaru's late. He shakes his head. As if monsters adhere to timetables. 

He shifts position, checks his watch, and a searing pain tears through his back. Damn thing snuck around the trap. Figures.

He tries to shoot, to call out, but this one's stronger than any of the others. His gun skitters across the cement floor as a hand clamps around his throat, pinning him down.

Dean prays to a God he doesn't believe in anymore, and fumbles for the lighter in his pocket.


End file.
